Love Magically
by Chicken Insomnia
Summary: If you liked Love Actually, you'll adore this Hogwarts tale of love and life intertwined. Each story is a humorous, sometimes romantic account of your fave HP characters with a twist...


**_Love, Magically_**

_By Chicken Insomnia © 2004_

(a.k.a Marina Eyes and Tanx)

**Disclaimer**: Everything from the _Harry Potter _series and _Love, Actually_ do not belong to us! Any stuff from _Harry Potter_ is J.K Rowling's and we guess _Love, Actually_ belongs to Richard Curtis (the writer/director of the movie). We own anything you don't recognise. So please don't sue.

****

**(Here's a snippet of what's to come…)**

_Draco swallowed nervously. It had taken all of his courage and nerve to be able to do this, and when he saw the absolute vision of gorgeousness in front of him he knew that it was worth it. He had overcome his pride and ways for her. He knew that nobody would ever accept them if were a couple. The man standing outside was far removed from the boy who had first stepped inside Hogwarts all those years ago. _

_He had brought some pieces of cardboard. He held up each one and watched her as she read them._

_"**Tell them its carol singers." **Said the first one, referring to the people inside the house, and the girl hesitantly obliged._

_He had brought what muggles called a 'CD player' and placed it on the snowy ground. He pressed play so that 'Silent Night' could be heard to anybody who was listening inside._

_He showed the rest of the cards one by one._

_"**By any luck next year…I'll be going out with one of these girls."**_

_He then displayed a picture of five of the most beautiful witches in the world – causing the girl to briefly smile._

_"**But now, let me say… without hope or agenda… just because it's Christmas… (and at Christmas you tell the truth)…"**_

_On them he had written what he had wanted to say to her for a long time but had never been able to. He knew that she would never love him, not the way he loved her. But at least he was finally was able to say what he wanted. He was pouring his soul out to her – _

_"**To me you are perfect**," Read the card._

_"**And my wasted heart will love you… until you look like this." **_

_A picture of a disintegrating mummy was then shown._

_"**Merry Christmas."**_

****

_And with that, Draco smiled wistfully and sadly walked away from what would always be the love of his life._

****

**Introductory Chapter: **

_(This is just the intro chapter to explain our fic and for you guys to then tell us what you think.) _****

What happens when Tanx and marina eyes decide to join forces under the name Chicken Insomnia?

A story based loosely on the movie "Love, Actually" (hence the name Love, Magically) is what. Above was just a little extract of a future scene and one that you probably recognize from the actual movie.

We have come up with the idea of intertwining the love stories of certain characters from the Harry Potter books and we were wondering what you think of this. Please let us know if you like the idea. It is set when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco are in their 5th year at Hogwarts so that means Ginny is in her 4th year and Angelina, Fred and George are in their 7th. The story may or may not follow some of the events in the 5th Book.

Down below is just a little taste of what is in store for you all –  

**The Happy Couple:** Harry and Ginny are finally going out and everything is wonderful – well, not for everybody - somebody is secretly in love with Ginny whilst somebody else really wants Harry…

**The Teacher and the Student:** Oliver Wood returns to Hogwarts as an assistant flying instructor. Angelina Johnson is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  They are great friends but to be anything more is forbidden…

**The Employer and the Employee:** Albus Dumbledore is a respected man but he's always caught up in his Hogwarts duties. But there is somebody who has always been at his side… (A certain house mistress. Hint)

**The Outlaw and the Godson:** Sirius Black hardly has a lot of time on his hands and can never really be there for his godson, Harry. They seem to be arguing all the time and Sirius wants to find out why before it is too late…(No - It is NOT slash – the love here is totally paternal!)

**The Twins and The It Girl: **Fred is in love…desperately. So is George. They go to each other for advice on girls. Problem is, neither knows who the other has a crush on…(She's French. Hint)

**The Flower and the Pratt: **An accident causes Harry to go back and see the past and how his parents, Lily and James, first met. He watches them struggle to come to terms with their feelings for one another and the many obstacles that they have to overcome…

**The Marauder and the Co-worker: **Remus has had a lot on his mind with the Order of the Phoenix and his werewolf priorities. He used to be such a charmer but that has all changed. Then he starts to notice Nymphadora Tonks, and the charms come flooding back.

**The Redhead and the Bookworm: **What with Hermione immersed in her notes and Ron at quidditch practice 24/7, they hardly notice each-other. But when neither can find a date for the masked ball, they're brought together and magic happens…

****

Please please review with any suggestions and ideas (if that isn't too subtle - hint hint). We can't wait to start writing. And we just love feedback! And as for the teaser at the beginning – who do you think the girl that Draco is in love with is?

                  
Luv ya all,

    Chicken Insomnia


End file.
